Finding between the Break
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Silas son of a captain is separated from his father and crew, and after the curse of Storybrooke is lifted he is caught in the middle of a break, falling in love or finding a portal back home. Can he make the decision to keep both or choose one to over rule and forget one like the curse made him forget?
1. A Broken Tale

The dark cloud of purple fog lifted and Silas ran weakly through Storybrooke to Granny's. His sea green eyes scaled the room looking for her. He stood in the door frame panting trying to catch his breath rubbing his hand through his short raven black hair. "Red," he laughed as the girl looked up from the counter.

"Silas?" she was surprised to see him. Before she could say anything else he looked out the window and back at her.

"What was that," he asked limping over to the bar.

"I…I don't know," she answered patiently. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," he grit his teeth holding onto his thigh. She could smell the blood even before she saw his wound. "Your injured," she interrogated.

"I'm fine," he held down the pain. "I just need a lead." She could tell not only by the scent but by his face he wasn't fine. "Red just listen to me. I need your help, I want to know what is going on and where my father is?"

"We have to look, there's not much we can do right now."

"Red, I need to find Hook."

"Why would you need to find him?" she said a hint of disdain in her voice. He knew how everyone thought of him, and true he was a pirate but he needed to be found.

"Where is he Red?" She shook her head in a quick fashion.

"I…I don't know, I'm sure everyone is looking for everyone since the curse has been lifted, your best luck join the crowds and start looking." He nodded disappointed and began back for the door, before his weight gave out and he collapsed to the floor falling into darkness. Red rushed over and picked him up calling his name trying to wake him. Granny came into the dinning room of the diner and found Red shouting at him.

"What happened?" she demanded as Red shrugged and looked at her Grandmother. "Get him in the back room and I'll take care of that," she snapped pointing at the whole in his leg. Once Red brought him in the back to the only bed in the small office. Granny cut his jean pant leg off and began examining his leg. She noticed little pieces of glass were in the cut and she looked at Silas wondering what he had done. "Red, get me a large needle and twine." Red looked at her like it was impossible and truly it was nearly, since the only surgical needles in town were in the hospital. Granny being frustrated with her got up and grabbed her sewing kit from the dresser. She pulled out a needle and some thread and looked at Silas who lay still. She began sewing his wound shut.

The sharp silver pierced his flesh and began bringing the two separated pieces of skin together. The black thread held his wound shut and Granny left to wash her hands of the blood. "Tell him to rest if he wakes, Red, don't bother him, understand?"

"Granny, I…"

"Understand?" Red sighed and nodded and looked back at the young man. Granny left to join the crowd to see what would be done to get back to their real homes. Silas began coming back to life and when he opened his eyes Red was sitting on a chair staring at him.

"What…what happened?"

"I want to know the same thing," she whispered looking at him. "What happened to your leg?" she asked as he looked at his cut jeans and the stitch work in his leg.

"It's not that big of a story," he shrugged trying to push the subject to the side. "I'll tell you later, I'm…a little tired," he smiled forcing himself to look tired as she sighed and he closed his eyes and drifted off into a slumber.

_Silas was very young the smell of salt water slamming his sent of smell. A commotion began on the deck and he climbed out of bed and ran upstairs opening the door found the entire crew surrounding some people. "I never loved you," his mother said with heavy hate. Silas moves through the crowd and watches Rumpelstiltskin rip her heart from her chest. _

_"Mama," he calls as she drops in her husbands hands. He runs over and looks at her she then smiled at both the captain and her son. "I always loved you," she manages to whisper before the life in her body leaves her. _

Silas sits up gasping for air looking around the small office that appears to be empty. In the other room he can hear Red and Granny talking as in fact she had just returned. "So what's happening out there?"

"Emma arrested Regina for her protection, people are looking for loved ones, this is getting out of hand," Granny said frustrated walking into the office to find Silas wide awake. "And look who got up? Now can you tell me what happened to your leg?"

"It's not that great of a tale," he chuckled as she crossed her arms. Granny was always feared by everyone and usually got what she wanted.

"Well, I was in the woods yesterday and I climbed a tree cause I was looking for something I lost and I was looking for it in all the places I had been and when I got halfway up the tree my footing slipped and I fell and landed on a glass bottle. I pulled out most of the pieces but I left the big ones in. And that's all that happened," he said hoping they both would by the really bad lie. Granny nodded and not wanting to deal with too much at the moment left Red in charge. Silas stood up and leaned against the desk.

"I don't believe you."

"I could tell you didn't," he laughed with a hint of a smile. "You want the truth don't you?"

"You always know I do, but I want more information than why you got hurt."

"What else do you want?"

"Why are you looking for Hook?"

"I guess I'll answer the easier question first," he chuckled as she looked at him waiting for the answer to why he is looking for the infamous captain. "I gave myself this wound," he paused looking at the stitch work. "Yesterday I couldn't take the pain any longer and when I felt that spot I could feel something sharp and boney, it wasn't one of mine and I needed to know, so I cut it open, it was stupid thing to do, but I did. What I pulled from my leg freaked me out even more than cutting myself open."

"What did you find?"

"A tooth. A crocodile tooth. It was the strangest thing and yesterday I couldn't even think why I had a crocodile tooth in my leg, but today I know, that the curse has been lifted I know," he smiled happy to remember, Red looked at him waiting for more. "Oh, sorry," he laughed, "when I was little living in Neverland, I fought a baby crocodile and it bit my leg before it could rip it off I bashes it's head with the end of my sword it swam away leaving one of it's tooth in my leg," he smiled proudly of the battle.

"Did you say Neverland? How did you get there?"

"My father took us there."

"And he's here?"

"I don't know where he is that's why I asked you?"

"You didn't ask me?" she asked puzzled to where the conversation was going.

"Yes I did," he laughed. "I asked you for Hook."

"You mean, he's your father?"

"Yes, I'm sure you don't want to hang out with me anymore right?"

"No, well your father is…well you know."

"I know. I just need to find him, we weren't on good terms when the curse struck, I'm sure he doesn't care for me now," he said upset as Red grabbed his chin.

"Your wrong," she said calmly. "No matter how much you argue and fight, you will always find your way back, he's your father," she smiled as he smiled. Silas hugged her and nodded.

"Oh I wasn't lying to your Granny entirely," he laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "I really did lose something and I don't know where it is."

"What was it?"

"A silver necklace with a black pearl in the center three rectangles." She thought about it and shook her head.

"I know one place you can look." He looked at her wanting to know more. "Try the Pawn shop, Mr. Gold's," she said as he nodded and stumbled for the door. "After you recover," she chuckled as she ran to his side to help him stand.

"I think you're right." She walked him back to the small bed and placed him on the mattress. "You need to rest."

* * *

**I hope you like this and continue to read the more I post, I will try to update twice a week but with classes getting crazy before the semester ends I can't promise much. Please don't forget to review. And thanks for reading.**


	2. Finding Out What Lasts

When night fell and the diner lay dormant of silence Silas pulled himself from the ground and began stumbling to the back door. He made his way across the quiet streets and into the Police Station. Regina sat on her bed watching the door and a wicked smile appeared on her face as she saw the young man. "Silas," she whispered with a hint of excitement.

"I'm not here for you, your highness," he grumbled grabbing the metal bars. "How do I get back?"

"You can't."

"Why not?" he barked hatred clenching his voice.

"Because when the curse struck it destroyed the land we all know."

"I don't believe you."

"You better, everything you loved of the past life is gone, everything and everyone, I believe your father falls under that category," she smiled as he reached in the jail and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him.

"I know your lying." Fear struck the queen's heart and she couldn't think of any lie to get her out of this situation.

"Ok, maybe some of it remains, but I can't be positive."

"I want to go back, get me a portal," he demanded as she shook her head.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"If I could do you honestly think I would be sitting here?" Silas looked at the jail for a minute realizing what she was saying could be true. "There isn't enough magic for a portal to be opened."

"Get some," he released her and began walking a away. Down the hall he heard the door open and as fast as his weak state could take him he hid under the closest desk.

Silas could see the dress shoes with the cane cross the floor knowing instantly who it was, but he kept silent. He tried listening on the conversation but the two had kept hushed tones making it nearly impossible for Silas to listen. He heard the heavy steps coming his way and he held his breath hoping not to get caught and when all was silent again he released the air, but it was a huge mistake. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall with a cane in his throat. "Going back right where we left off, dearie?"

"You," Silas managed to speak beneath the black cane. "Rumpelstiltskin, we….meet again," he smirked shoving the man away from him.

"You should work on your sneaking, your still not good at it," Mr. Gold chuckled releasing Silas who chocked and gasped for air.

"Why shouldn't I cut you down right here?"

"Because you and I both know, you have nothing to do it with, now if you'll excuse me," Mr. Gold turned and left Silas gasping on the floor.

"You should leave now," Regina said, fear consuming her voice.

"What did you discuss."

"Everything will be revealed soon, just leave," the queen said defeated. Silas gave her one more look and left her, returning back to the office in Granny's diner. Drifting back in slumber sent memories of the past.

_"Where it proudly boy," Silas' father placed the silver necklace around the young boy. _

_"Trying to get me to forgive you that fast?" he smirked staring at the black pearls before looking up at him. _

_"Captain Hook!" one of the crew members shouted, as he looked up a thick black cloud with green lightning came rolling toward them. _

_"All men to their stations!" the captain yelled. "Silas get bellow deck!" Silas shook his head and ran to the wheel and grabbed on. "Go below boy," he demanded taking the wheel from his son. Silas refused to go below and grabbed ahold of a lose rope trying to tie the sail down to the railing but in the chaos no one could control their station. Fear struck most of the crew but two. Silas held tight to the railing as the waves rose above the ship. _

_"Mr. Smee, tie down the ropes, NOW!" Silas screamed over the rumbling thunder coming from the black cloud. Silas dove over a barrel and tied down another rope before one snapped, he ran after it and held it down. A few men began running to the back of the ship. "Hold your positions! Don't let fear the magic," he continued to shout holding down the sails. Hook looked at him with interest as if he actually had grown up. The cloud had toppled over the tiny ship consuming them all with darkness._

Silas sat up panting seeing the sun creeping through the blinds. He climbed out of the office bed and limped into the diner. "Good morning," he mumbled looking at Red.

"Did you sleep through it?"

"Through what?" he yawned looking out the front windows seeing the rubble outside. "What happened, a tornado?"

"I don't know, but something bad," Granny answered. He walked for the door but Granny went to stop him. "You aren't going out there."

"I'm going to find out what happened," he called as Granny looked to him and then Red.

"Go with him."

"I can take care of myself," he smiled as she pointed to the door, Red rolled her eyes and followed Silas out. The two looked at the damage done through the night. "What happened?"

"I don't know but we need to help everyone." Silas was blind by selfishness and thought of everything he needed to do himself and what fear came over him when Mr. Gold caught him the night before. "Meet me in front of the library in half an hour," he begged Red, who nodded and ran to help those who needed it while Silas ran to the other end of town to the Pawn Shop. He looked into the dark windows and found the building empty and gently sighed. Slowly pushing the door open so not to alarm the bell he crept in. Silently moving from case to case he hoped to find his prized possession. After looking at old wooden ships and fine emeralds he became tired and near to giving up.

As he limped back to the door he saw it, the silver black pearl necklace, immediately Silas slunked to the glass case and stared at the necklace, he felt so great to see it again. "Find anything you like?" the voice came from behind him.

"Rumpelstiltskin," he growled turning around.

"Aye, I see you haven't forgotten my name, dearie."

"No one would forget an evil name such as yours."

"Ah, ah, ah careful boy."

"I don't fear you anymore, just give me back my rightful property," Silas demanded pointing to the necklace.

"Oh you know it won't be that simple. And if it goes missing I know you. Your a little gutter rat stealing to get by, you pirate everything."

"I should kill you right now."

"You don't have anything to do it with, and besides, it's not in your nature."

"You don't know me."

"Oh but I do, I know who you are and who your father is. And most important who your mother is."

"Don't you dare speak of her," Silas threatened pushing Rumpelstiltskin back. He looked at the necklace and back at Rumpelstiltskin. "I will be back for MY property," he hissed angrily marching his way out of the pawn shop.

* * *

**All I want to say about Ch 3 is it will be up hopefully Monday afternoon but no later than Tuesday. Thank you for reading hope you continue to like it and please review. :D**


	3. Stopping and Restarting

From exiting the pawn shop Silas could hear the commotion coming from every concerned citizen by the town hall. It almost sounded like a riot to him. He made his way to the square where he found the bulletin board with drawings of people some he recognized some he didn't. Red was running the chaos trying to calm everyone down and get things laid out orderly. "I found it," Silas laughed running over to Red.

"That's great, where is it?"

"Still…in the pawn shop. But I need your help stealing it." Red looked at him as if he was growing a third head. "It's the only way I am getting my property back."

"I can't let you do that," she said handing a blanket to a worried citizen.

"Red I've known you for how long? With your extreme senses you can keep guard, you won't even be helping you'll just be watching, please?"

"Silas, it…" James came over interrupting the two. He tried gathering his throats as everyone began yelling at the prince for help.

"Terrible News!" Grumpy's voice echoed from behind, he continued screaming terrible news until he got to the group. "We tested the boarder and well…tell them who you think you are Sneezy."

"Why do you keep calling me that, I told you my name is Dr. Tom Clark."

"If we leave we return to our old cursed selfs."

"And that's so bad."

"If it wasn't would I be coming here screaming terrible news?" Grumpy snapped at the dumb comment.

"What are we going to do?"

"Everyone, come back here in two hours and I will tell you my plan," James shouted trying to get away from the distractions. He began walking away and Red ran over to him, while Silas began talking to Blue.

"We really need Fairy dust to get back?"

"It's the only way in this point," she said shaking her head.

"So how do we get it?"

"Talk to the dwarf's, they are the ones who mine for it." Red returned looking confused and worried.

"What's wrong, what's his plan?"

"He doesn't have one yet." Silas groaned before walking away, Red running after him. "Don't do anything drastic with Rumpelstiltskin."

"So you'll help me?"

"I never said that."

"Red, you know me, I can be quick, I've had practice in this. Just think about it, and if you made up your mind tell me at the town meeting." He smiled trying to convince her and stumbled away from her.

When he returned to the bed in the office of the dinner he laid upon it looking at the ceiling smiling and thinking of that day. He closed his eyes and watched the memory day dreaming almost wishing everything could return to it's normal state.

_Silas young and some what innocent leaned against a boat in the harbor watching the people who walked by. He saw a rather wealthy man who looked like an easy target and followed him into small shop, jewels hung in every nook and cranny of the room. His eyes glowed like a child in a candy store. "Can I help you?" the man he followed asked._

_"Um…"_

_"You came to my shop, there must be a reason?"_

_"I am just looking," Silas answered nervously. He scanned the room and stopped at a rather large emerald necklace knowing it would cost a fortune in the black market. "Um…thank you," he smiled walking out the shop door. Dazed he stumbled down the street and ran into a girl clocked in a blood red. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said helping her up._

_"No, I should of looked where I was going," she laughed looking at him. Silas could feel his stomach knotting up and it felt odd to him. He looked behind himself and back at the shop and then smiled._

_"Can you help me with something?" he smiled looking back at the girl._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I know it's short notice but can you help me or not?"_

_"Um okay, what do you need help with?"_

_"That shop keeper has something I want and I intend on taking it."_

_"You mean stealing?"_

_"No, not at all, just borrow it." the girl thought for a moment and nodded._

_"Meet me by the docks at sundown." Silas began to run away._

_"Wait!" He turned and looked at her curiously. "What's your name?"_

_"Silas Jones, and yours?"_

_"I'm called Red," she laughed grabbing the cloak. He nodded in a sort of bow with a gingerly smile and ran back to the ships in the docks._

When Silas returned to reality he looked at the clock on the wall seeing the meeting was about to start. He climbed off the bed and made his way back to the city hall where everyone gathered sounding just as panicked as earlier. "He'll be here," Henry said to Red who pacing the room trying to keep order in the crowd.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now, Silas, James has to show up with the plan he has." The doors bursted open and the queen marched in with a satisfied smile. Archie said something stepping toward her causing to anger her a little more.

"You little bug," she barked lifting her hand to shove him back and without touching him she did so. Grumpy ran toward her and she did the same thing to him, taking her position in the front of the room Granny shot her cross bow but Regina caught the arrow and caused it to burn and soon threw the fire ball.

"What do you want," Silas barked stepping forward.

"She wants me! She wants me," Henry spoke up pushing past Red and Silas. "I'll go with you, just leave them alone." Regina smiled even more and escorted the young boy out the doors shutting behind them.

"She has her magic back," Silas whispered as more people began realizing this. The fear in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife and soon everyone was rushing the doors to get out. Silas reached out and took Red by the hand and looked at her. "I need an answer."

"What?"

"Will you help me?"

"Can't you see we have bigger problems to deal with right now, stop being so selfish," she snapped pulling her hand away and quickly followed the crowd out. Silas was left alone puzzled and bewildered, he knew he couldn't go in to face Rumpelstiltskin alone.

He wondered why Red was caring more about this crisis than him. When he finally exited the town hall he noticed nearly the entire town driving to the boarder, and it hit him, everyone would turn back to their old selves. "Blue, where are you going?" he shouted running over to the nun.

"We can't stay here, it's no longer safe, the queen has her magic again," she answered opening her car door.

"We can't return to our cursed selves you saw Sneezy," he barked as she was blinded by fear she climbed in the car and followed the other cars. Silas found himself standing alone in the town all the cars had left and the feeling in his chest was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever felt. A pickup truck came speeding down the road and he stumbled into the road to stop it, he wasn't going to be the only to remember while everyone lost their memories. He saw James and Red in the truck yelling at him.

"Don't just stand there get in the back," James honked as he nodded and limped to the back of the truck, after climbing in they were speeding down the road again. At the speed they traveled it didn't take them long to reach the front of the line but stopped the cars feet from the boarder.

"Get out of the way!" Archie yelled getting out of his car.

"People of Storybrooke listen to me," James started. "I know your afraid, but we need to come together." He went through an entire speech with ease and convinced the entire town to stay in Storybrooke. When they returned to the main street James dropped Red and Silas off at Granny's and drove off.

"So what time do you want me at the Pawn shop?" Red sighed almost annoyed.

"You are going to help?"

"Of course I can't let you do something so dangerous and stupid at the same time without me."

"This is going to be like the old days," he smiled. Red looked puzzled at the statement not really understanding what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that necklace I got for you." She had no clue what he was talking about and shook her head as he looked at her with deep hurt.

"Listen, it's been a long day, I'm sure all memory will return when all the craziness settles down." Silas nodded numbly and stared at her.

"I'm gonna go get ready, meet behind the pawn shop at eleven tonight," he said robot-like as she nodded. Silas forced a smile and made his way to a small apartment on the outskirts of town. Walking in he saw the apartment just the same way he left it before venturing into the woods moments before the curse was lifted. A small box in the shape of a treasure chest sat on his book shelf. Silas pulled it down and set it on the desk, taking his key chain he opened the box and after opening it he pulled a silver heart shaped locket. He opened it and found two small faded drawings of a little girl and boy. "Always and forever Red," he whispered kissing the locket before feeling a sharp pain in his chest.


	4. Once a Pirate Always a Pirate

When night fell upon Storybrooke and the clock declared it eleven Silas walked out the apartment and made his way to the Pawn shop. Red stood behind the shop looking anxious and nervous almost afraid she was going to get caught. "Where have you been?"

"It's only eleven ten," Silas answered as she crossed her arms.

"I don't care we agreed on eleven, your ten minutes late," she whispered angrily. Silas rolled his eyes and began examining the surrounding.

"Did you check the premises."

"Of course I did Silas, I did three times."

"Get me a pick?"

"Four steps ahead."

"Ok, what about the camera?"

"Except for that," she laughed as he took his jacket off and walked to the front of the shop and threw it over the surveillance camera. Red ran around the front and looked at what he was doing. "Ok, I did the calculations and you have at least ten minutes after you've opened the case. I went in earlier today and noticed a laser security system in the case it will activate when you grab the necklace. Once you get it, run."

"I understand." Silas inserted the lock pick and began listening for the lock to unlock. When it did he creeped in Red began watching and listening waiting to call him out. Silas saw his necklace in the case and cracked it open, reaching in he grabbed the necklace, cursing as he released it.

"What?"

"It's a fake," he grit his teeth looking around the shop.

"Silas, he moved it, let's get out of here," Red whispered nervously running inside the shop.

"I'm not leaving without my property, you can run or help me, we'll slip out the back once we find it," he grit his teeth running to the back.

"Silas!" He ignored her and began rummaging through the back trying to find this one little trinket. Silas smiled as he saw the necklace under a map. Red sighed and began helping him, she looked on a shelf with things made from silver, swords, arrows, and became bored.

"I got it," he smiled looking at the silver plates and small black pearls.

"Silas, let's go," she whispered her hearing picked up on the sound of the front door creaking.

"Red, not now."

"Silas, we need to leave, now!"

"Red, you can leave but I am not going without my property."

"Someone's here."

"Now that is another story," he looked at her and nodded toward the back door. Red shuffled across the floor getting to the door with ease. "It's too dark," he said wishing he brought a flashlight. As he ran to the door his foot caught onto an old coat rack and he fell landing flat on his face. The coat rack knocked into a knight's armor which fell on top of him. Silas began laughing at how comedic the incident was but pulled it together when he realized he had the possibility of being caught. When he realized he couldn't get the armor off he knew he could still save Red who was trying to pull the armor off. "Stop, get out."

"I'm not leaving you," she said sounding a bit fear filled.

"No, Red, listen to me, you need to leave, I don't care if I get in so much trouble just leave please. Save yourself. Go now!" She backed up a little scared and soon ran out of the pawn shop. Silas laid on the floor and suddenly was engulfed in light.

"What are you doing here?" James sighed annoyed looking at Silas stuck under the armor.

"I was getting my property back," he laughed as James began lifting the armor up and gave him enough room to squeeze out. James took the necklace from his hands and looked at it.

"Pirate?"

"Keep it down." Silas snatched the jewelry back and looked at the prince. "Not many know, I was never seen with my father, and I didn't really dress the part, so quiet." A creak came from the front door and both jumped.

"Get out of here, I'll stall him for as long as I can." Silas nodded and ran out the back.

"Freeze," Mr. Gold said as Silas stopped running and turned. "What are you doing here?" Silas noticed he wasn't talking to him and hid behind the wall listening in on the conversation.

"I saw your alarm system activated and I came to check it out," James answered. "The only thing that I was out of place was this," he said tapping the metal armor. Silas feared that Rumpelstiltskin knew James was lying so he ran into the wood. When he got back to his apartment he placed the necklace on the desk and stared at it almost too joyful and too shocked to even own it again.

A knock came from the door and he shoved the necklace into a drawer and opened the front door. "Oh thank God, you're ok," Red smiled hugging Silas, as a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, the Prince showed up and saved my ass," he laughed as she let him go. He opened the drawer and showed her the necklace. "It's finally back in my possession, my life is almost normal again. I just wish my father was here."

"You'll find him someday."

"There's no way of getting back, the portal had been destroyed."

"But the other's they are talking of making a new one, I don't know how."

"So we can go home?"

"We are home…" she said shocked as he shook his head.

"No, this isn't home, home is on the seven seas, this isn't home Red, don't you get that? Home is the forbidden forest and all that. I mean don't you remember it?"

"Of course I do Silas," she sighed sitting on the chair facing him. "But we have more here than anywhere else."

"That's not true, we can rebuild and explore what's left, I mean here, we are stuck we can't leave Storybrooke without forgetting who we are, who we TRULY are?" he barked. Red was becoming frustrated and trying to stay calm wasn't working.

"SHUT UP! I understand we are stuck I am just trying to make the best of this, what you don't understand is that you make everything frustrating, we almost got caught by Mr. Gold tonight, just stop trying to be a leader you will cause problems that may cause us from going back," she said as he stood there shocked of what she said. "I have to go."

"Red." She ignored him and left his apartment. Silas stood in the middle of apartment staring at the door wondering what just happened. He looked at the black pearls on the necklace and mumbled to himself. "I never needed anyone, the only thing to live by is the code, you see it you take it, let no one get in the way." After placing the necklace on he stormed to his bed and closed to his eyes drifting off to sleep.

_"Papa, papa look what I got," a young Silas called holding up a beautiful emerald necklace. _

_"That's my boy," he laughed picking the lad up examining the emerald. _

_"I can't take all the credit papa. I was helped."_

_"You got someone to help you, who was it? Mr. Smee?"_

_"No, none of the crew," Silas laughed jumping from his father's arms. "I'll show you." Hook followed Silas off the ship and was guided to a little girl in a red cloak at the end of the dock. "Red, this is my papa. Captain Hook, the most feared pirate in all the seven seas."_

_"You're a pirate?" she asked Silas with a huge smile on her face. Hook could tell there was more than a friendship blooming between the two. _

_"Captain Hook?" Mr. Smee asked nervously standing behind the small group. _

_"Yes Mr. Smee?"_

_"We are ready to depart." _

_"No, Papa, we can't. Red and I were going to…"_

_"I'm sorry Silas, but we have to leave. We'll be back in a couple of weeks can you two wait that long?" _

_"How many is a couple?" Red laughed not even noticing she and Silas were already holding hands. _

_"Two," he Hook laughed._

Silas sat up hyperventilating with a massive pain in his chest. He made his way to the bathroom and pulled out an ibuprofen and after taking it he stared at himself in the mirror. "Red, when will you remember?"

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter and yes I will be getting into Ep 3 or 4 either the next chapter or following. Please don't forget to Review. Thank you.**


	5. Before You Leave

Early the next day the sun pushed through the blinds and Silas was already up pacing the floor wondering what Red had said was true…about him not being a leader. He opened his blinds and looked out, the town was just coming to life and the families reuniting were slowly coming to an end many have found their family but many still had not. Silas looked at his reflection the silver gleamed brightly and a rough my smile appeared on his face. "Stick to the code," he smiled before walking out of his apartment and onto the streets. He ended up going to Granny's for some breakfast and got an empty booth.

A young woman sat in the booth in front of his and she smiled as he entered. He looked up from him menu and looked at her. "Excuse me? I feel like we've met somewhere," he smiled as she examined him carefully.

"I'm sorry?" she asked as she looked puzzled. He stood up and walked over to her.

"May I?"

"Please." He took the seat in front of hers and Red came over.

"That's your third iced tea I'm gonna have to cut you off," Red joked as the woman smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never had it iced before." Red ignored Silas who stood right next to her and he even felt awkward.

"I've got to go," he scratched his head and left the diner without saying a word to either girl. When he left he walked down the road not having a clue what to do and he ran into Henry.

"Silas," Henry called as the young man shook his head awakening from his thoughts.

"Hey Henry, I never got to say, sorry for your mom."

"Well, we're working on getting them back."

"I know, hey your in charge of this thing…but is there a way to get me back?"

"You want to go back?"

"Well I'm separated from my dad. And I want to go back and see him. We didn't separate on well terms."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm not in too good a mood."

"That's an interesting necklace."

"Henry!" the young boy jumped at the thunder of Silas' voice. "I'm sorry, just…is there any way I can help?"

"Well they are mining in the mines right now if you want to go down there an help?"

"Yeah thanks. Hey sorry."

"It's alright, I get it. Maybe we can talk later?"

"Yeah, you know where my apartment is," he nodded to the kid who smiled and ran off. Silas made his way down into the mines and ran into the prince. "Thanks again," he whispered as James laughed and patted his back.

"Any time," he chuckled. "What are you doing down here?"

"I want to help." James looked at him impressed and handed him the pickaxe.

"Well I'm going to head up to the Sheriff's office again," he said before leaving Silas with the dwarves. He began swinging smashing the rock, each blow became harder and harder as he began releasing all his anger.

"Woah, woah," Grumpy ran over and pulled the axe from Silas. "You got to be a little more careful with these, I know, I've broken one," he laughed as Silas took it back without saying a word. He went to go back to mining when he saw a small man run into the tunnels and he felt like he knew the person.

"I'll be back," he said calmly before placing the axe down. Afterwards he ran down the tunnel toward the man he just saw. Following the tunnels it lead him to a track and behind the corner he could hear someone mumbling.

"And here it is."

"I know that voice," Silas gasped a little relieved. He came around the corner and saw the man examining the cart. "Mr. Smee," he called as the man shot up straight with a little fear. He turned and saw Silas and sighed.

"Sir," he sighed. "You know not to fear a man of my age."

"Oh come here old friend," Silas smiled hugging the man. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one here."

"Your father isn't here?"

"No, he didn't come when the curse hit, it was only I. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Nothing you should get involved with," Mr. Smee shook his head and began walking away from the young man.

"I demand you to tell me," Silas argued as Mr. Smee stopped in the tunnel. He looked back at the young pirate and smiled.

"I'm not part of your crew anymore, I don't have to listen to you," he smirked before running deep into the tunnel. Silas watched him disappear into the darkness before turning back to where he came.

"You ok?" Grumpy walked over to the lad who nodded.

"I'm tired I think I'm gonna call it a day, I'll come back tomorrow," he yawned as Grumpy nodded and Silas left toward the light. When his eyes adjusted to the light he started walking deeper into the woods, once more he was alone, no friends or family. He came to a broken tree laying across a small creek. He sat down and stared day dreaming at the rushing water.

_"Hey, you ok?" a girl called. "What's your name?" _

_"I…I don't know," Silas panicked staring at the creek. "Can you die from this fall?" he asked as the girl looked at him like he was insane. _

_"A five foot drop? Maybe if you landed on your head." He stood up and looked at the drop. "Please don't fall," she raised her hands slowly moving toward him. _

_"Why? I have no one here. My parents are dead, people think I'm insane." _

_"Listen to me, everything will be ok, please take my hand," she reached out as he looked at her curiously. _

_"You don't need to fear anything, I'll be your friend," she smiled gently as he took her hand shaking. "I'm Ruby."_

_"And…I'm…Alex."_

_"I thought you didn't remember your name?" she laughed. _

_"Well no one had ever cared before," he smiled as she felt so sorry for him. He started walking toward her when he slipped and un-expectedly pulled her with him, both fell into the creek below. _

_"Alex? Alex?" Ruby called looking around the dark water. He surfaced his face in the water. "Oh my God," she gasped pulling him up. "Say something?" she shook him a little a small smile appeared on his lips. _

_"Gotcha," he whispered as her mouth dropped and splashed him. He coughed from swallowing and tackled her, Ruby screamed before plunging under the surface. After a while they pulled their tired bodies from the water and laid on the banks of the creek staring at the blue sky that peaked through the tree tops. "Thanks Ruby?"_

_"For what?"_

_"I didn't have anyone and you came along." A huge smile appeared on the young girls face as she slowly reached for his hand and they laid in the dirt for a few hours. _

"She needs to learn that we aren't home," Silas sighed still looking at the black waters.

"That she does," a familiar nasty voice said behind him. Before he could turn and look a black sack was placed on his head and his hands were binded by what felt like a tree vine. Silas struggled the entire way until his body went limp from a tree branch that smacked him in the back of his head


	6. Hate and Heartbreak

The sac had been ripped off Silas' head and the sun blinded him nearly instantly as Mr. Gold stared at him frustrated. "What do you want?" he barked as the imp smiled.

"You know what I want."

"It's not your property," Silas went to step forward but Mr. Gold stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that," he chuckled as the trees sounded like they were groaning. "Now hand it over and everything will be fine, I'll leave you alone and we can stay out of each others way."

"I would rather die than give up what my father gave me." Mr. Gold looked at him with such hatred.

"You don't know where we are you do you?"

"Outside of Storybrooke."

"We are at the boarder. The place where you forget who you are. Frightening isn't it?"

"You don't scare me."

"Beware dear, I'm not the one tied up." Silas went to reach out but remember his hands had been tied around his back. Mr. Gold grabbed the silver necklace and pushed him back. Silas dangled over the boarder as Mr. Gold help him in place by just a grip around the necklace. "Now, will you cooperate or do you want to return to being Alex, the orphaned loner?"

"I would give up everything in a heartbeat I already have nothing."

"Even her?"

"What…you leave Red out of this."

"It's a shame giving up love for a stupid piece of jewelry with cheap sentimental value." Silas stood there thinking and panicking that the chain would break and he'd fall beyond the boarder. "Tick tock tick tock." He remembered the anger she was giving him and how much it hurt, and Gold could see it in his eyes. "But you are thinking about it, she's hurt you. Nehahaha."

"I would rather have a piece of my father and not remember him or anyone," he said firmly as Mr. Gold looked at him shocked.

"STOP!" a girl's voice echoed through the woods.

"Here's the twist in the story."

"Rumpelstiltskin, let him go," Red demanded jumping through a bush.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you deal with me," she smiled harshly as he laughed.

"There must be more a reason dearie." Red stared at Silas for a little and sighed.

"There is," she said firmly slowly stepping toward them. "I…I love him, and I'm the only thing he has," she said as Silas looked at her with a smile over joyed she forgave him. Mr. Gold pulled him in and threw him to the ground.

"Be happy your lucky you have her to save you because if she wasn't here, you'd be across the boarder already," Mr. Gold threatened before walking back to town.

"Your welcome by the way," Red said without care. She turned and began walking back to town as Silas ran after her.

"Red wait! Thank you, and I…"

"Don't say it, I just want you to leave me alone, please, it was something to help you out and that's it, just please don't make this harder than it needs to be," she said as the tears began filling her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I need to be away from you for a while. I don't want to see you."

"But what you said back there?" The anger was boiling inside of him and he was trying to keep it down.

"I'm sorry, it was true at one point but I don't know anymore."

"Red you're not thinking straight."

"Silas, stop telling me how I'm feeling, I know how I feel and you are making me doubt you more and more. I don't know if I can trust you any…"

"Why is it because I'm a pirate?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to I can see it in your eyes. Your ashamed of being in love with someone who goes around stealing and pirating."

"Silas, stop it," she demanded but he released his anger.

"Well I haven't questioned my feelings for you at all, even if you forgot everything."

"What do you mean?" Silas was now so angry he ignored every word she said and continued with his rant.

"I don't care anymore, I never questioned you and I never questioned any of your decisions until now, and I stood by your side even when I found out you were a wolf," he barked as she backed up and leaned against a tree. A tear was released and she stared at him blankly.

"I hate you," she managed to speak as he stared at her completely shocked.

"What? Repeat that again."

"I hate you!" she screamed as he stood their blank faced.

"Go home Red, before you actually mean it," he sighed as she walked up to him and grabbed him under his chin and with tears streaming she stared at him.

"I do mean it," she growled shoving him back. She walked away and he stood silent, scared, and shocked. When he came out of the shock he went back to the creek and stared at the black water with his hands in his pockets and he felt it. Slowly taking out locket he stared at the silver heart and clenched it tightly. Her words kept repeating in his head. _"I hate you."_ His chest felt like it was collapsing and he swung his arm but his hand wouldn't release the locket.

"I don't want it anymore," he barked as snot began to ooze from his nose. He tried throwing it again but couldn't release it again. He finally broke and began crying begging for it not to be true. He walked to the bank of the creek and made a small hole in the dirt and dropped the locket in. Stepping on the soil he covered it and began walking back to Storybrooke. When he got back to his apartment he weakly collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

_"Silas where are you going?" his dad called as Silas now eighteen, jumped onto the docks. _

_"To her," he yelled back as he ran into the small port. He had been gone for five years and she said she would wait for his return. The two wrote to each other once a week, it was difficult getting letters across the seas. He opened the tavern and found her sitting on the bar stool starring at the door. "Mulan," he smiled as the girl ran over and hugged him. _

_"How have you been?" she laughed as he nodded. The two walked out the tavern and onto the beach. _

_"I expect everything to be running smoothly?" _

_"Of course," she laughed. "The group has missed you though."_

_"Five years was too long at sea." He sat on the sand as she laughed. _

_"I would guess that. And where is Phillip?" _

_"Resting in the camp. You shall see him tomorrow," she smiled. "It's good to have you back," she smiled hugging him. _

_"And how is…"_

_"She's moved." _

_"Where?" _

_"I don't know, she wouldn't tell any one, all she told us was her grandmother thought it best they moved." He looked at the sand disappointed and began nodding. "But cheer up, tonight starts the first night of wolf hunting."_

_"A great chase should get my mind of things," he laughed finally getting up. _

_"I suspect you want to go explore the terrain?" _

_"Aye," he laughed as she led him to the entrance of the woods. _

_"There's a little village a quarter of a mile in that's where we are joining to help them with their hunt. I'm going to return to camp and check on everyone." _

_"Alright, I'll meet you by the docks at sunset." Silas began running in the direction Mulan pointed him in. When he reached the small village he saw that all was quiet and many looked afraid. He walked past the town and began examining the terrain. When suddenly he spotted a small cottage alone and isolated from the others. A man his age stood outside now of the windows. He got closer and saw a girl in a red cloak lean out and kiss him. Silas felt his world falling apart._

He sat up gasping and panting from the wicked dream a cold sweat covered his hairless chest. He looked out the window and saw the half moon shining down and he cursed and punched his pillow, knowing he lost her for the second time.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter and hope you feel bad more for Silas then Red, lol. Please review and thank you.**


	7. Point of No Return

Silas had been sitting at the end of his bed thinking hard about his dream feeling so much anger. He suppressed it so much that the feeling of anger bubbled within him until he lost it. He got up and entered the kitchen and opened all the cabinet doors and through all the pots and pans onto the kitchen floor. Silas grabbed a pot and began smashing it against the counter trying to let the anger out. Grabbing a few glasses from the upper cabinets he threw them into the wall and watched as they shattered into tiny little pieces. He stormed into his living area and quickly ripped the television off the wall, but that had not satisfied himself. Moving to his bed he threw the pillows across the room and kicked the mattress off the box spring and then he saw it a small black object landed at his feet.

Silas picked up the revolver that hit his foot and looked at it closely. He hadn't known it but a single tear left his eye and rolled down his left cheek and he sat on the box spring. His hand holding the gun slowly moved to his head and placed the barrel in his mouth. He began thinking, for the first time he started his rampage of destroying his room he thought, and quickly realized this wasn't what he wanted and sighed relieved and threw the gun onto the mattress. Rubbing his fingers through his hair he looked at the mirror and saw his face. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, being shirtless he saw the necklace. The silver and pearls stared back at him almost mocking him that Red had left him. "You deserve her!" he screamed before punching the glass. The mirror shattered into thousands of pieces and fell to the floor falling all around his hand.

He began panting and breathing heavily and he felt satisfied as if all the anger had been removed from his body. Then Silas began feeling the sting, his hand felt like it was on fire and he soon noticed that he had cut himself pretty badly on the mirror and rushed into his trashed kitchen and pulled out a dishcloth and wrapped his hand up. Putting a tee shirt on with one hand was challenging but after getting it on he rushed out the door and ran to the hospital. "Can I help you?" the nurse snarled not even looking up from the paper work.

"I need stitches in my hand immediately," he said sounding a bit panicked. She looked up and saw the bloody rag around his arm and called in some other nurses who helped him into an empty room while one left to get the Doctor.

"Doctor Whale will be with you momentarily," the rude nurse said before prepping the station for the doctor. When Doctor Whale got in he looked at the room the station had been prepped and three nurses held Silas' hand down.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to drug me up or knock me out?"

"There's no time, I'm sorry, but we have to do an emergency stitch, this is going to hurt a lot," Doctor Whale said as Silas looked at him like he was insane. Silas felt like screaming when the needle had pierced his skin, every muscle in his body tensed up the more the wound began to close. Seventeen stitches later the wound had been closed and the nurses left while Doctor Whale began cleaning the blood from his hand.

"Thanks," Silas mumbled staring at the stitches.

"No problem, you probably would of bled out if you didn't come when you did," Dr. Whale laughed. He looked at Silas and began thinking to himself. "Hey, you think you can help me with something?"

"No, I have a lot on my plate right now, I'm sorry."

"If you help me I can help you forget about the girl."

"How did you know?"

"I know, it's obvious, firstly Red isn't here worrying about you now is she? Now I need someone who knows how to& "

"Pirate?"

"Exactly. I really know how to forget her," Dr. Whale dangled that thought of Silas constantly and it sounded really good to Silas.

"You got yourself a deal," he sighed shaking with his left hand.

"Meet me at Granny's I'll be out soon," Dr. Whale escorted Silas out of the hospital and watched him nod and walk off. Granny's sounded really good right now, and he was really hungry so he walked in and took a place at one of the booths. Red stared at him from across the room while Silas began looking through the menu.

"Hey Silas," Henry smiled and sat on the seat across from him.

"Hey Henry, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, I miss my mom and& "

"Snow?"

"Yeah." Red finally came over to them and looked at Henry the entire time. She took Henry's order and angrily took Silas'. "What was up with that?"

"What do you mean kid?" Silas asked trying to shoo the thought away taking a sip from the coffee, burning the roof of his mouth.

"Why did Red look like she wanted to kill you?"

"It's a long story, Henry."

"Shorten it," he pried as Silas angrily put his mug on the table.

"We broke up. Is that short enough?"

"You two can't break up."

"Of course we can, Henry, we just found falters in..."

"No, that's not how the story goes. You two love each other."

"Henry, people fall out of love all the time. I know that." Henry became frustrated and slammed the table.

"So...that has to do with your break up?" Henry pointed at the bandage around his hand.

"Sort of& I thought you wanted the short version, I don't want to go into this with you Henry." Silas looked at the bandages and back at Red who looked ready to jump over the counter and kill him right there.

"You ready?" Dr. Whale asked walking into Granny's as Silas looked up from the booth.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Henry."

"Can I come?"

"No, you can't come."

"If this is dealing with the queen then I know everything where she hides everything."

"What do you mean?" Silas asked looking at Henry.

"I mean I know where she hides..."

"Her hearts?" Dr. Whale asked as Silas looked at the doctor like he lost his mind. Henry nodded and the doctor smiled. "You can come with us."

"What are you crazy, he's a kid."

"I know these things," Henry smiled smugly as Silas sighed and followed Henry out. Henry led them through the woods and into a graveyard and pointed to crypt.

"Under the coffin there's her chamber." Henry pointed to the crypt as Dr. Whale went in himself. "Why are you helping him?"

"He told me he could help me forget Red."

"Why would you want to forget her? You love her& "

"Henry, go home! I am not going to badgered about my choices go home," he demanded as he looked shocked and slightly afraid of Silas and left him. Ten minutes later Dr. Whale came back out and patted Silas on the back and began walking back to town.

"You find what you were looking for?"

"All of it," the Doctor smiled, "now, let's go help you with your problem, forgetting the girl." Dr. Whale led him into a bar and ordered a bunch of shots.

"This is your solution?"

"It works," Dr. Whale laughed forcing Silas to take his first shot. He coughed and chocked before grabbing another. "That's it." Silas pounded the rest before they ordered a few more.

"Want to play a game great?" Silas asked nineteen shots later. Both were drunk but still function-able. "Ten beers!" he shouted as the bar tender nodded and filled up ten glasses full. After Silas moved two tables he placed the beers in a pyramid shape and stood behind one table and faced the other. "Beer pong," Silas smiled holding a ping pong ball. Dr. Whale smiled and stood behind the other one.

"I have to warn you good I am," the doctor laughed as Silas threw the first ball sinking it into the middle beer. The doctor chugged it and immediately people began gathering laughing and cheering. After a while Silas had one drink left in front of him while Dr. Whale had two. Silas grabbed the ping pong ball and aimed for the middle drink and when he threw it it went way right of the group of drinks.

"I'm done," he laughed as people booed. "I don't feel good," he shouted almost laughing. He turned and stumbled toward the door and fell slamming his face into the door frame as everyone he was with began laughing. Silas was so drunk he didn't even feel the pain from the hit. Someone had helped him up and he smiled at the woman.

"Silas, you are very drunk," Regina said sounding almost angry.

"I'm going home, don't nag me," he burped as she placed his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm driving you home." Regina walked him to the car and placed him in her passenger seat and got in and looked at him, he began smiling like an idiot and leaned over the center armrest and kissed her. Regina pushed him back and stared at him completely shocked. For someone so drunk he kissed her satisfyingly. She leaned into him and kissed him again and his he pushed away still smiling stupidly.

"We can't go to my place, I trashed it," he laughed. "We...could go to yours." She was shocked at what he just said to her but she didn't want to turn him down too quickly so she drove back to her house and helped him in.

"Would you like some water, an aspirin, or…" Silas pushed Regina into the wall and pinned her kissing her. After the shock breezed past the queen she dropped the keys and dug her nails into the back of the young man. Silas picked her up and stumbled up the stairs and into Regina's room. She looked into his eyes and saw the hunger and she kissed him again. Silas grabbed her dress shirt and unbuttoned it quickly pushing it of her slowly as little goosebumps appeared on the woman's chest and arms.

Silas pulled his head back and stared at her dark eyes as Regina ripped his shirt from the neck down and pulled it off. He pushed her on the bed and the two stripped to their undergarments and got under the covers. Regina began kissing his chest and stomach as he trembled from her cold lips. Silas rolled over and laid on Regina as he sucked her neck and she began laughing. Regina had began scratching his back pulling him into her. She kissed him as their bodies began moving in the same direction. Silas pushed off the bed rest and kissed and licked her stomach. And after a pleasurable night for both they fell asleep. The sheets were hanging off the side and both were sweaty and tired. And Silas dreampt.

_Silas sat at a bar feeling angry staring into the dark colored honey brew. "Silas are you ready?" Mulan asked walking into the bar. He didn't respond and she walked up to him and asked again. _

_"You'll be doing this on your own," he said bitterly taking a large gulp of the honey brew. _

_"What is wrong with you, ever since you got back from Red's you've been acting weird."_

_"I'm fine Mulan," he growled as she stepped away from him. _

_"You can never be talked to when your drunk," Mulan said bitterly before exiting the bar. When Silas finished his honey brew he stumbled back to the docks and on the ship. _

_"Alright, listen up," he burped as some of the crew looked at him surprised. "No one's getting off here alive," he squinted pulling his sword out as the entire crew began laughing. _

_"The kid's drunk," someone hollered out. _

_"Silas, come here, put your sword away, sir," Mr. Smee whispered trying to pull the sword from his hand. _

_"Don't be telling me what to do, you suck up."_

_"Yes, sir," Mr. Smee nodded still trying to take the sword. _

_"And you all." The crew began giving him attention. "We should be having a mutiny, I should be captain, not my washed up father," he laughed as some crew members looked shocked, since he praised his father all the time._

_"SILAS!" Hook's voice thundered from behind him. "You want to start a mutiny on my ship?"_

_"Who said anything about a mutiny," Silas wobbled. "Hey, stop rocking the boat." _

_"If you want a mutiny come and take over," Hook insulted his son taking his sword out. "COME ON!" Silas swung and the counter his father gave knocked the sword right from his hand. _

_"Go join mother, Hook." His father shoved him back and pinned him to the wheel grabbing his son's throat. _

_"Don't make me regret anything," Hook growled clenching his son's neck. _

_"What? You can't do it." Hook threw his son to the floor who began coughing trying to get air back in his lungs. _

_"Get him off," Hook demanded as Mr. Smee and another crew member threw Silas off the ship. "Don't come back until you're sober, got it!" Hook yelled as Silas stood and looked at his father angrily. He stumbled back into the small town and fell. _

_"Are you ok?" a woman asked helping him up. _

_"I've never been better," he smiled looking into the queen's eyes. "Your majesty?" he gasped. _

Silas sat up his head feeling like it was being split open, his vision significantly blurred, he looked to his left and smiled. "I love you," he kissed Regina's head thinking it was Red. He was still drunk and she groaned as Silas got back under the covers and pulled the woman closer to him, there warm bodies becoming one.

* * *

**I understand this one is longer than most of my chapters but I got so excited when I created this chapter I couldn't separate any of it. So I hope you like it and PLEASE review, review, review. Please and thanks for reading.**


	8. Plan B

When the morning sun shown through the window Silas was alone in bed. He opened his eyes slowly and felt like the entire room was spinning. "What the hell happened last night?" he groaned grabbing his head looking around the room not even noticing he wasn't in his apartment. "Where am I?" he asked seeing a glass of water and an aspirin on the end table. Taking the aspirin he drank it down and sat up making every ounce of his body feel ten thousand times worse and with a groan he laid back down and closed his eyes but didn't drift off to sleep.

Regina came back in the room and noticed he had taken the aspirin and smiled. She tip-toed across the floor and climbed into bed. "Good morning," she whispered scooting closer to him. Silas smiled and put his arm around her.

"Morning," he mumbled as she looked him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked as he began laughing.

"Honestly, not all of it, but I do remember most," he continued with his eyes still shut.

"Want a refresh?" she asked kissing his chest. Silas chuckled and opened his eyes seeing the black haired woman kissing him.

"Holy Shit!" he screamed pushing her off him. "What did you do?"

"What are you saying?"

"What kind of spell…"

"Oh accusing me of using magic?"

"Yeah, it's the only way you could of got me…here!"

"Last I checked you were the one throwing yourself on me. And you were drunk." Silas stopped and thought about what she had said and remembered drinking at the bar with Dr. Whale. He grabbed his pants and quickly put them on and looked back to Regina.

"We will speak of this to no one, understand?" She looked at him insulted and a little angry.

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Excuse me, your highness," he mocked as her eyes became thin. She slammed the door from across the room and climbed from the bed and pushed him into the wall holding him in place by his shoulders.

"I am the one who makes the rules here. And if you don't want your precious little Red to find out you will do what I say. Understand?" she hissed as Silas looked at her a little fear filled, he nodded and she smiled. "Good. Now you owe me, you'll be on call, whenever I need something you'll be the one I call."

"This is blackmail."

"I say it's a favor but you can call it whatever," she whispered leaning on her toes and kissed him, Silas wanted to pull back but his head was pressed against the wall. "Now get out." Without a second to spare Silas ran out of the bedroom downstairs and out the front door. Without his shirt on the cold air felt even worse to Silas. He ran halfway across town and made his way into his apartment that had still been messed up from the day before.

"What am I going to do? Oh my God, what DID I do?" Silas felt like his world was caving in and it was in a way, sleeping with the queen was a regretful decision. "Wait," he smiled, "if no one finds out I'll be fine," he laughed a little bit excited. Silas grabbed a black tee shirt from his dresser and put it on and began making himself some breakfast trying to avoid stepping on anything he threw on the floor from his depression rampage. As he began eating a fast and loud knock came from his door and he felt a bit nervous. He didn't answer right away and another loud knock came from the door.

"Finally," Henry sighed as Silas opened the door, "I was starting to wonder where you were."

"I was here," he said quickly in defense as Henry looked at him strangely.

"Anyway, I need your help."

"Henry, I'm not the person you want helping. I mean your grandmother…"

"She helped you and your gonna turn your back on her?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I read the book," Henry said sarcastically. "You got to help Silas."

"Henry, what I've done and at this moment in my life it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Silas, you are the only person I can trust now…other than my grandfather, but please just help. It involves Red."

"Is she alright?" Silas asked nervously.

"She is. But tonight starts the wolf time. She can't find her cloak?"

"I don't know where it is. How does this help your mom and Snow?"

"Red is Snow's best friend, you owe it to her to help Red. Even if you two aren't getting along right now."

"I don't know Henry, she won't want to see me."

"Please just help us."

"Fine, for you kid, I'll do it." Silas grabbed a coat and followed the young boy out of his apartment. "How do you know about Wolf Time?"

"Like I said I read about it. You were the first to make her calm down."

"I don't think I have that touch anymore she'd probably kill me the instant she saw me," Silas joked as they made their way to Granny's. When they walked in it seemed a little more full then most times. Nearly all the dwarfs were celebrating and Silas looked at Henry rather confused. Henry walked sat at a booth while Silas walked over to James and the celebrating dwarfs. "What happened?"

"We did it we found diamonds enough to get Emma and Snow back."

"That's great," Silas laughed as Granny placed a drink in front of him. "I'll drink to that." He and James clanged their glasses together before Silas drank deeply. James looked at Henry and nodded toward his grandson.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he hasn't said anything negative to me. Why?" Silas looked in the direction of Henry and spotted Red. "I'll…be right back." He walked over to the waitress and sighed. She turned around and looked at him ready to slit his throat.

"What do you want?"

"I want to say, Red, I am sorry, your right, we are home and…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Red I am apologizing something you know is hard and rare for me to do."

"I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm working," she mumbled grabbing the bin of dirty dishes from a table trying to walk around him. Silas grabbed the bin and placed it on the table.

"Red, I have done some bad things in my life, I want a new chance, especially with you."

"I can't give that to you. You haven't proven to me anything," she said coldly as he stepped back and stared at her.

"Excuse me? I haven't proven to you anything? What was that?"

"Silas not here."

"Then when Red, you know me better than anyone here, you know how I forgave you for falling for someone else."

"Don't you dare bring Peter into this, I had my reasons."

"Oh so you had reasons for stop loving me?"

"That's not what I mean?"

"That's how it came out."

"Silas, stop it, you were gone for seven years. I thought you forgot or died or something I moved on," she said slightly hurt as he stepped back again.

"Is there a problem over here?" Granny asked looking at her granddaughter.

"No, everything is fine Granny," Red sighed before walking away.

"You hurt her once, I don't want you doing it again, I think it would be best if you just left her alone."

"I want to help." Granny scoffed and walked in the back office and Silas followed her. "You know what tonight is, she knows what tonight is. I haven't seen her cape."

"Silas you can't help."

"I don't care what anyone says I love her." He paused and thought real hard at what just came out of his mouth.

"Well…I guess there is something you can do. Find her cape, otherwise we'll be going with plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Let's not talk about it right now," Granny sighed as Silas nodded and ran out of the restaurant. Starting in the most obvious of places he walked into the Pawn Shop. Mr. Gold looked up from the counter and stared at him for a moment.

"How can I help you, dearie?" he asked bitterly as Silas took in a deep breath.

"Do you have Red's cape?"

"Nope, better look somewhere else." Silas was baffled and stared at the treasures that hung around him. Believing him he left and went to look in more places starting in his own apartment after that he grew frustrated and went back to Granny's and when she saw him she instantly knew.

"I feared we would have to revert to plan B."

"Can you tell me now?"

"We are going to lock Red in the freezer."

"That's plan B?" he laughed. "I'm sorry, but don't you think that's a little…harsh?"

"It's the only way to protect her," Granny said frustrated. "Go tell Red, while I prepare the freezer." Silas exited the office and stared at Red who was talking to the tow truck guy. In the pit of his stomach he felt a small pain and quickly looked away. When the pain passed he looked back at her and found Belle with her and walked over to both girls.

"Hey, Granny wants to see you in the kitchen," he said as Red silently walked past him.

"Is she still mad at you?" Belle asked completely shocked.

"Yeah," Silas sighed.

"What did you do?"

"I told her this wasn't home and we got in this huge fight."

"That's stupid, I've seen you two together and you shouldn't let a small fight destroy your love."

"Tell her that."

"You need to."

"She won't let me."

"Silas I don't know much about this world but I do know about love and I know that true loves kiss is more powerful than any magic." Belle nodded toward the door and walked away. Silas stood up tall and walked into the kitchen where Granny put the final touches on the door.

"What are you doing?" James asked walking in looking at the three of them as if they all lost their minds.

"Plan B," Silas laughed.

"It's the start of wolf time and I don't have my cape and since the curse has been broken we're locking me in the freezer."

"How do you know that you'll still change?"

"We don't but it's better being safe then sorry." While James and Granny talked Silas grabbed Red and pulled her to the side.

"We really need to talk Red," he whispered as she looked at him.

"What is there to talk about? You made your mind up that this wasn't home," she said calmer than she usually was talking to him.

"I understand that, but…" he leaned in and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"No, I'm still mad at you," she pushed him back.

"Red, I love you."

"No, Stop, just…" she paused for a while and looked at him. "No pirate tricks."

"This isn't a trick, I mean it, I am not used to being like this but Red I…"

"Stop, I'm not kidding Silas," she shut herself off from him and became cold again. Silas was hurt and walked out leaving for his apartment. When he got back he looked at his reflection in the mirror and stared at his necklace.

_"So your leaving again?" Red asked as tears formed in her eyes. _

_"I have to. I don't want to believe me I want to be with you," Silas grabbed her hands and looked at her. Mr. Smee walked into the bar and saw the young couple kissing. _

_"Come on Boy, your father will have both our necks," Mr. Smee sighed angrily pulling him away. _

_"Two weeks, tops, we've never been longer," Silas called as Red followed them out. "Red I…"_

_"Silas, come on," Mr. Smee yelled as he waved to Red before running back to the docks. _

_"You were with Red Riding Hood again?" Hook asked as his son climbed onto the ship. _

_"Yes, I'm sorry."_

_"Boy, you represent my crew, there is NO exception for acting like a child anymore, you need to grow up. You need to learn that we are not tied down by anyone."_

_"I understand papa." _

_"Clearly you don't. We're going back to Neverland and I need to have your attention at all costs."_

_"Yes Papa. It won't happen again."_

_"I don't want you thinking about her while working…."_

_"At all costs, I know Papa." _

_"Silas this isn't a joke." Hook walked toward the wheel of the ship. "Hoist the sails!" _

_"Papa, your right I should be learning to be more like a pirate, that's why I got you this," he smiled handing his father a gold chained necklace. _

_"Where did you get it?"_

_"Some rich bloke on the shore before climbing aboard."_

_"Maybe you'll be good after all," Hook laughed as Silas smiled. "Neverland awaits." _

_"Two weeks," Silas watched the docks become smaller and smaller. _

_"You haven't been listening my son, again," Hook chuckled as Silas looked at his father confused. "We're going for seven years."_

_"WHAT!" Silas screamed as the portal opened in the ocean. "I have to tell her." Silas ran for the railing as Mr. Smee grabbed him and pulled him away. _

_"Take him down below he'll snap out of it sooner or later," Hook demanded as Mr. Smee brought Silas down under. _

Silas felt his chest burning in pain and he snapped out of it when he heard a loud howl. "Red," he whispered looking at the large full moon rising from the trees.

* * *

**I am sorry everyone, I haven't posted in about a week or two but I had finals this week and today was the start of my winter break, to make it up I give you a longer chapter than usual. I am really sorry but I should be good with updating now. Please Please review.**


	9. Listen

Silas ran out his apartment and into the woods trying to think where a wolf would be roaming. "Red, Red," he called hoping he would live from this night. "RED!" He heard the holding again this time it was closer. He made it all the way to the toll bridge and listened panting and exhausted. "Come on Red." A shadow bolted across the water from one end of the woods into the other and Silas jumped off the bridge and ran after it. Dodging tree and stump he tried staying on the creatures trail, but his foot snagged a root and he fell slamming his head onto a rock instantly knocking himself out.

When he woke the smell of the woods infiltrated his nostrils. He felt his head and felt some dried blood and began walking back into town. "Silas," Henry called as he emerged into the town. "Where were you? I came to your apartment and you weren't there."

"I went after Red, she changed but I hit my head," Silas thought past the headache. "Where is she?"

"Red, she went with my grandfather. Why?"

"I need to find them, I need to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Henry, she is very dangerous this time of the season."

"So you're going to help?"

"Whether I like it or not," Silas mumbled.

"I think they went to the docks, their was an abandoned tow truck there."

"Thanks kid," he said before running away.

"Hey I thought I could help."

"Not with this, it's too dangerous," Silas yelled running away. He came to the docks and saw the cars parked and soon heard Red scream. He ran over and found James hugging her.

"I did that," she cried as James shook his head.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, yes I do, I did it," she cried as Silas saw a body laying under the tow truck.

"Silas, now isn't the time," Granny pushed him back.

"I can help her."

"If you want to help you'll leave."

"Granny, I know what to do, I've took care of this a long time ago."

"You've done enough, leave her alone."

"This isn't fair, just let me talk to her." Silas grew so frustrated he eventually listed and left them even though he knew how to protect her. When he returned in town people began starring at him, he wondered if they were looking at the cut on his head and he continued touching the swollen area.

"I can't believe your helping her?" someone said disdainfully. Silas looked around but couldn't tell where it came from.

"Henry," Silas called to the young boy who came running over.

"Do people know already?"

"About Red and Billy?" Silas swallowed hard.

"She didn't do it," he sighed.

"How do you know?"

"I know Red, yes she has attacked people before but she didn't do that." Henry stared at him for a while but eventually believed him.

"Ok, so what's your plan?"

"I don't know, but I need to talk to her."

"She won't listen to you."

"You think I don't know that?" Henry laughed. "Just come to my house at dusk."

"Ok," Henry nodded before running off. Silas ran back to his apartment to grab something before heading over to Granny's. He looked through the office window and began knocking on the glass when he saw Red.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Not now, last I checked it was wolf time."

"That's what I came here about. Please Red," he begged as she sighed and let him in. "People are accusing you of something you haven't done."

"I did do that, Silas, I don't care what you think I did that."

"No, Red, you didn't, I know you and Billy wasn't killed from you attacking him."

"I don't want you trying to cheer me up, James is taking care of this leave me out of your crazy plans," she sighed looking at the ground. Lifting her chin he kissed her. She placed her hands on his shoulders but soon slid them behind his back returning the kiss. He stepped back and Red remained silent. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out an old looking necklace with an emerald stone hanging on it. "What…what's that?"

"You really don't remember?" Silas looked shocked.

"Would I really be asking if I did."

"You helped me get this when we were kids."

"I didn't know you until I was sixteen."

"You really don't believe that," Silas laughed as she nodded. "We were like six and you helped me, you did exactly what we did at Gold's to get this," he said calmly pointing to his necklace. "You stood watch while I snatched it. You really don't remember me before sixteen?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, but no."

"You mean you don't remember this?" he asked reaching in his pocket for the locket but it wasn't there. "Damn it," he whispered as she looked at him funny.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he sighed placing the necklace on the table. "Thanks for at least listening to me," he mumbled and walked toward the door. "She really doesn't remember…how can it be?" He looked at the time and saw it was near dusk and ran back to his place and found Henry standing outside his apartment."

"So what's this plan? How are we going to stop Red? What if she changes and escapes or worse attacks us?"

"HENRY! I don't know."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," Silas sighed unlocking the apartment.

"I know that look you aren't fine. What…what happened?"

"You wouldn't get it, just drop it."

"Did you talk to Red, would she listen?"

"Henry, stop. She doesn't remember me before sixteen." Henry laughed and Silas shot him daggers.

"I'm sorry, but you can't really believe that."

"Oh I do, she had the foggy look where you really don't remember them. She was telling the truth."

"Tonight there is going to be a mob going after her, what's your plan."

"Find her first," he demanded looking at the harbor from his window.

_The sun rose and Silas stood on the deck starring at the shores of Neverland all he thought about was he was away from Red for Seven years and that it was almost over only a few more months and he could see her again. "Hey," Hook called from behind but Silas still looked at the shore. "Son, your a…"_

_"Pirate, I know and get it." _

_"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone," Hook barked as his son turned and looked at him. _

_"Why because I'm talking to my father or my captain?" _

_"What the hell has gotten into you?"_

_"You are asking me that now? How about telling me I will be gone for seven years before we leave and making me look like a liar."_

_"You knew this would happen sooner or later."_

_"Yes, but it should still be discussed. There is no communication between us."_

_"There needs none, Silas, you made that clear when you were five." _

_"So this is somehow my fault that I am always pissed off at you."_

_"You don't mean that."_

_"I don't? Why not, apparently you love speaking for me, so go ahead why am I not pissed off at you. Ever since mama died you…." Hook pulled his sword out and aimed the tip at his son. _

_"Don't you dare bring her into this, this is between you and I. I cared about her as much as I care about you and I still do, I haven't 'talked' to you because you choose to stay silent, you choose to not tell me anything and when I do find out like this Red as you call her it pisses me off and you trust her so much, but she isn't like us."_

_"Right she doesn't steal, and you think…"_

_"She'll turn you in? Without a doubt, so if you think she is a perfect girl then why not go and live with her but when you end up in prison because of her then don't think you'll have a crew to rescue you." Silas stared at his father for a moment as his words settled in. _

_"I can't believe you think of her like that. She has helped me…"_

_"She is your look out."_

_"That makes her an accomplice." _

_"SILAS! You don't get it."_

_"I do actually. We came here for seven years so I could forget about her. Isn't that right?" he asked feeling as if his chest was burning. "Answer me!" he barked pulling his sword out and smashing it with his father's, the loud clang echoed in the quiet air. _

_"Yes," Hook sighed as Silas threw his sword down. "It was for your own good, but you couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter what job I gave you."_

_"It's called love, why don't you try it some time." Silas climbed on the railing of the ship and looked at his father._

_"Get back on this…"_

_"I don't want to hear any of it right now," Silas mumbled jumping into the water below and swam to shore. When he pulled his aching body onto the sand he collapsed gasping and tired._

"Silas, Silas?" Henry repeated himself until Silas looked back at him. "Where should we look first?"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I do and that I am on break I should be writing more chapters and on top of things so thanks for reading thus far and don't stop, also PLEASE review.**


	10. Bitten Love

"I know exactly where to look, but I need you to go find her cloche," Silas looked at Henry who just nodded at him oddly before exiting the apartment. Silas exited his apartment and left and began running down the street, he hadn't paid any attention to time because when he finally paid attention to the time it was already night fall.

"Red, where are you," he called lightly looking in all the dark alleys. He came to a fenced in area and leaned against the chain link fence trying to catch his breath. "Where is she?" he panted pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket. Inhaling deeply he heard a low growl and he stood up perfectly straight. A large wolf jumped off the roof of the building in front of him and stood about three yards away.

"Red, listen to me," he smiled throwing the cigarette to the ground. "It's me, Silas, just calm down."He slowly stepped forward his hand stretched out. "I know your in there, listen to me, Red, I love you," he whispered as the wolf's ears went back but continued to growl. "Trust me," he smiled. Silas was only a few feet away enough to be struck dead if the wolf attacked. "Your no monster." The wolf stepped back almost as if it was ashamed.

"Keep it right there!" a voice called as a large mob came around the corner and the wolf began growling again.

"NO! Stay back, she isn't going to hurt anyone," Silas yelled turning his back to the large creature as King George stepped forward.

"If we don't take care of this monster it will continue to kill."

"She isn't a monster."

"Your only saying that because your in love with the thing. Pirate," King George said the last word with so distain that it hurt Silas. He stepped backhand turned to the wolf and looked deep in the eyes and he saw that Red was deep in the mind and he couldn't see her. He lifted his hand and walked closer to her knowing what was about to happen. The growl from the animal became violent and Silas screamed as the wolf clamped down on his hand. When she released he looked at the mob and then at his hand and watched the blood drip from his hand and pool next to his feet. He looked back at the crowd and saw Granny and James running over and he soon blacked out.

_Silas sat on the docks staring at the docks all in the harbor. "She's forgotten me." _

_"You can't be sure about that?" Mulan laughed from behind. He turned and looked at her. _

_"You weren't there, she's moved on, which is exactly what I should have done." _

_"Don't say that, you loved her and you still do. Why not come out on a hunt, wolf time, take your mind off you know who."_

_"Mulan, I…" _

_"I'm not taking no for an answer," she laughed pulling him to his feet. "We need to leave now." The two ran into the woods to a small little town where a mass number of men were gathering. _

_"No more are we going to take this! Living in fear is too much for too long," a man yelled as the others yelled and cheered. "This half go south, the other half go north."_

_"We'll go north," he whispered to Mulan who nodded and went with the group. Silas chose that for Red's cottage was in the direction of the north and if she forgot about him that didn't mean he would forget about her. They ran with the group and as they got closer to the cottage he pulled himself away and walked slowly to the door and knocked. The door opened and he was pulled in. _

_"Who are you?" Granny barked aiming her crossbow at him. _

_"I'm Silas, an old friend of Red's." he said scooting across the floor to get away from her. _

_"Are you crazy, do you know it's wolf time."_

_"Yes, I came to see if you and Red were ok."_

_"Wait here," she sighed walking into the hall. He looked around the small cottage when he heard Granny yelling angrily from the other room and he walked in and found a black haired girl in Red's cloche. _

_"Where's Red?"_

_"It's alright, she's with Peter, we found out he was the wolf," the girl said. Silas looked at her instantly recognizing her. _

_"Stupid girl, Peter isn't the wolf." _

_"You mean…?" Silas spoke up as Granny nodded. _

_"We have to stop her, before it's too late," the girl jumped out of the bed and the three of them ran out of the cottage. Silas pulled the girl back a little. _

_"Your Snow White aren't you?" She looked at him with complete shock. _

_"It's ok, I'm wanted by the queen too," he smiled as she looked at him not sure to trust him._

Silas sat up and gasped as the sun came in. He looked around and found himself laying on the couch in Emma and Snow's apartment. "Where you crazy?" Henry yelled walking over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Henry grabbed Silas' hand and showed him the wrapping around it.

"Your lucky, you lost a lot of blood," he said angrily. "I thought you had a plan."

"I did. But, the mob showed up. I was getting to her but…"

"Something went wrong."

"In my brain and with Red."

"What do you mean?"

"King George, called me a pirate. I know it's true but I never heard it used the same way he did. It hurt so bad and when I looked at Red I couldn't see her all I saw was a wolf and I knew she forgot about me so I was letting her go." Henry opened his mouth but he was cut off.

"You think that?" Red walked into the room.

"I know that," he barked looking out the window.

"So you think I forgot about the heist we did at like six?" Silas quickly looked at her sort of confused.

"You….what…you remember?" he stood up weakly as Henry helped him up. He saw the emerald necklace around her neck and she smiled.

"I don't know why, but I remember everything, the second I put this necklace on, it all came back to me like a flood I could hardly breathe." Silas smiled at her. "And, I love you." Silas' smile grew larger and he stepped closer to her. She took his wounded hand and pulled him closer kissing him.

"Now, what are we going to do about Emma and Snow?" he asked pulling his head back as she laughed loudly.


	11. Exhausted yet Not all There

"I'll be right with you," Silas let Red's hand go as they exited the apartment and walked back in staring at Henry. "Alright spit it out."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked trying to sound brave.

"You've been acting really weird lately, like your mind has been somewhere else. It's almost concerning. What's up?"

"Alright, everyone else knows, I guess& I've been having these nightmares that I'm in a burning room…"

"The sleep curse," Silas sighed as Henry nodded.

"Exactly, and I met this girl named Aurora..."

"How is she?"

"You...you know her?"

"Yeah, well not really I know her 'guard' Mulan, close friend. Sorry you were saying."

"Anyway, I found out she is with Snow and my mom, and there all ok, but Cora..."

"She's still alive?" Silas asked slightly frightened.

"Yeah, she's trying to come here and we need to stop her."

"I can help with that. What can I do?"

"Nothing at the moment, I'll text you on the next meet up."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"You were so caught up with Red, I didn't want to burden you with anything else."

"Thanks for telling me now," Silas sighed before leaving.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he smiled kissing Red. "Everything is perfect." Red could tell just by the look on his face that he was lying but she didn't want to push further. "Let's go get some breakfast." The two walked to Granny's and took a seat at a booth.

"The same thing?" Granny smiled coming over to the their table as Silas nodded and placed the menu down.

"So what happened after…I well…you know?"

"You realize that was the stupidest thing you have ever done," Red laughed taking a sip from her drink.

"I thought I lost you so I gave up."

"What happened to finding your dad, and getting me back."

"He's not coming back Red, if anyone is its Emma and Snow, no one else everyone back there is staying, he isn't coming."

"You can't say that, what has gotten into you?"

"Reality, I know my father, I pissed him off and he doesn't want to see me."

"Silas, you..." Red got quiet when Granny placed the food on their table. "You don't really believe you, he has been looking for you."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know you. If he is anything like you he won't stop." Silas cut his sausage and began eating. He saw behind Red's shoulder Regina walk in and he ducked down. "What are you doing?" she laughed as he looked up from under the table.

"I dropped my fork," he smiled. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, ok?" She nodded and he quickly raced in trying to avoid running into her. He paced the room for about ten minutes and came back out to find her gone.

"You feel ok?"

"Yeah why?" he asked nervously as she laughed.

"Well you were gone for a while."

"Just didn't want to run into Regina," he sighed as Red nodded.

"I totally understand you there." They finished their meals and left walking alongside the harbor.

"So you actually remember basically everything?"

"Yeah, ever since I put this on I remember everything," Red smiled looking at the horizon. "You don't believe me, quiz me."

"Ok um...how many times did I leave?"

"Nine and then on the ninth one the curse hit." Silas laughed and looked at her.

"Ok, ok, when we were eight..."

"You went on three trips, two of them only being three days long and you brought me back a diamond that I& lost," she mumbled as Silas laughed. "Do you still have that locket?" Silas froze, he forgot all about the locket since their fight.

"Sort of," he sighed as she looked at him funny.

"What do you mean sort of?" Silas took her hand and dragged her into the forest.

"After that fight we had a few weeks ago, I was so angry with you I tried getting rid of the thing but I couldn't so I buried it."

"Where?" She asked as they stopped at the fallen tree.

"Where we met, again," he laughed as he let her hand go. He walked to the creeks bank and began digging until he saw a shiny little heart. "Right here," he smiled as she took it from him. Red opened the locket and stared at the two portraits of them as little kids.

"I am so sorry, I was wrong, I was stupid, immi-"

"Red, stop, I was wrong, this is home. I didn't see it before, but you were right," Silas stopped her by kissing her. He backed her into a tree and kissed her even more. "I'll shut up," she laughed. They walked back into town and found James walking alone looking more paranoid then normal.

"You ok?" Silas called to the young Prince.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, this whole news about Cora has gotten me on edge."

"It has us all on edge," Silas laughed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Aurora was ripped from the sleep I have to go in."

"Are you crazy?"

"It's the only way."

"You realize true loves kiss..."

"Is the only way out I know Red. But what choice do we have and besides Snow will be there."

"How are you so sure."

"I know her, she will be there."

"Very well, we'll be by your side until you wake up," Red announced.

"We will?" Silas asked as she nudged him. "I mean we will." James laughed and soon brought them to where Regina, Henry, and Rumpelstiltskin were.

"Are you ready?" Rumpelstiltskin asked James who nodded. James pricked his finger on the spinning wheel needle and fell onto the bed.

"Now all we do is wait," Silas said aloud looking out the window.

"You look tired," Red whispered to him as she walked him to the other side of the room.

"I'll be fine."

"No, just rest I'll wake you when James gets up," she smiled as they sat.

"Red, I am fine."

"You haven't slept in a while I can see it in your eyes. Lay down," she demanded as he laughed and placed his head on her lap and drifted into slumber.

_"I'll be back shortly," Silas told Red as they stood on the docks. _

_"Last time you said that you were gone for seven years."_

_"I know, but this time we are staying here we are only going to Regina's castle."_

_"Are you crazy!" _

_"I know but she is holding something my father needs and we are getting it, I promise I'll be safe," he smiled as she kissed him while bitter tears rolled down her cheeks. After he boarded the ship they sailed south and reached the queen's castle in a short time. _

_"I want you to stay here," Hook demanded pointing at Silas. _

_"If I'm staying here why did I come?"_

_"Because someone needs to watch the ship," Hook smiled before jumping over board onto the shore. Silas sighed and walked under the deck, the ship was empty and he was alone nearly bored to death. After a while he heard what sounded like footsteps above him and he ran to the upper deck. _

_Three men dressed in the queen's guard's attire stood in front of him. Silas pulled his sword and looked at them. "Get off this ship or die," he threatened as the three of them laughed. The three men surrounded him and drew their swords. "Very well," he smiled and leaped onto the mast and jumped off kicking the first guard in the chest. He blocked the blow that came from the second and pushed him back, but was pushed back. Silas swung at the second guard but the third and biggest guard grabbed Silas by his wrist forcing him to drop his sword. Silas struggled to get out of the grip of the large man but he couldn't he was thrown down on the deck like a rag doll. He stood up and was knocked back down with a swift kick to the face. His nose began bleeding. The two guards grabbed his wrists and held him against the mast while the third walked closer. Silas kicked him back but badly hurt the brut. _

_The large guard slammed his fist into Silas side and broke three ribs, Silas tried holding his scream in and all he released was a weak grunt. The guard punched the other side and broke two more of his ribs. "Ok, ok, you win, she's yours," Silas pleaded trying not to cry. The third guard nodded and slammed his head into Silas' instantly knocking him out._

_When he woke up the queen sat next to him wiping the blood off his face. "Never fight my guards," she sighed._

_"Your going to let me go," he demanded weakly standing up. _

_"Please, you love it here, you told me that."_

_"That was a lie, this place is a lie. Everyone is so loyal to you because you steal their hearts taking away all their freewill."_

_"I'd be careful what you say around me," she stood up. "Your father…"_

_"Where is he," he barked not letting her finish. _

_"He's fine, he is just doing me a small job. He should be back soon."_

_"You can't control me, I won't fall for your tricks," he quivered holding his right side, his ribs were bruised but no longer broken. The queen rose and walked over to him. "Your welcome," she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry for…"_

_"You have remorse, wow, Snow was right you are full of lies," he laughed as she leaned in and kissed him. Pinned against the wall she took his breath away, when she backed up he gasped. "I'm not on your side and nor will I ever be, my heart belongs to my love." _

_"True love, give me a break," Regina rolled her eyes slamming her hand into Silas' chest. _

He jumped up gasping for air as Red held his hand. "Are you ok?" she asked as he looked over to Henry and Regina


	12. Exposed and Surprised

Silas ran out of the building freaking out. "Silas, what has been going on?"

"Nothing, Red, I'm fine," he barked walking away from her. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to her.

"What did you see?"

"Ever since the curse has been lifted I've been seeing my past, our past mostly." Red smiled and he shook his head. "Not all of it made me smile. Remember before the curse hit we left for Regina's castle."

"Yeah, you never told me what happened there." Silas looked around and sighed.

"Come here," he sighed as they ran down the street to the harbor. When they got there he brought her on the docks and sat down on the edge and placed his bare feet in the water. His heart rate dropped and his breathing began to slow down, the water was the only thing to ever calm him. "I dreamed of the time…"

"You went to Regina's castle I know, what happened there?" Red took his hand but he didn't look at her.

"When we got to the castle my dad left with the crew and I was to watch the ship alone, so I went into the captains quarters to just relax. I heard movement upstairs and went to see what it was. Three of Regina's guards were up there and I could of taken them if one of them wasn't a giant brut. I got my ass kicked and when I woke up Regina was cleaning me up. I got away from her we said…"

"No, don't do that, what happened exactly."

"I'm just saving you some details."

"Silas, I want to know what happened, tell me," Red demanded as he sat there in silence for a moment.

"She told me my father was doing a job for her and she would let me go, I called her a liar and she told me how much I used to love her place but I continued to call her a liar. Then she forced herself upon me and kissed me, but I pushed her back gasping for air. I told her that I loved someone else and she made fun of true love and forced her hand in my chest."

"She kissed you?" Red snapped angrily.

"I took care of that."

"So she took your heart?" Red sighed placing her hand on his chest.

"Actually, no, but she did hurt me," he sighed as he placed his hand on top of hers. Red leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, Red."

"And I love you," she smiled kissing him again. They got up and walked back into town. "Go home and rest, I'll call you if James wakes up. I think he missed his window."

"What do you mean?" Silas asked nervously.

"He wasn't waking in the time we gave him."

"You mean Snow has to wake him?"

"I'm afraid so," she sighed as Silas cursed to himself.

"We have to get them back."

"Right now you need to rest, go home, I'll call you if any news is given." Silas nodded and went home. He yawned as he climbed the stairs to his apartment and when he reached the top he found a rolled up newspaper at his door. Picking it up he walked in, placed it on his coffee table and made himself coffee. When his breakfast was ready he went back to his living room and picked up the newspaper. The rolled up paper showed a picture of a shirtless muscled guy and Silas pulled the rubber bang off.

"Great another ad on the first page of the paper," he rolled his eyes taking a sip from his scolding coffee. The paper unraveled and he saw that the shirtless guy was him with the headlines reading **The Pirate Toy**. The mug fell from his hand and landed in his lap and the coffee spilt on his pants. He jumped up screaming as if he set himself on fire. When his groin stopped burning he picked the paper and looked at the picture and title again. "No, no, no, no, no," he began repeating over and over again. He read the article and his secret had been blown out of the water, Red would never forgive him. "Had sex with REGINA!" Silas red the same sentence over and over again. His picture was huge and his heart felt like exploding in his chest. He threw the paper to the ground and ran out the apartment building and all the way to Granny's. "Where's Red?" he barked as she looked at him slightly pissed off.

"Pirate Toy?" she asked with distain.

"It's not what it looks like," he plead as he shook her head. "Where is Red. I need to talk to her."

"She's in the office. But you can't see her."

"I need to talk to her."

"I am not going to let you talk to her."

"I screwed up, this is a mistake that needs to be fixed."

"Get out of my diner now," Granny pointed to the door. The few people in there began staring at them having no clue what they were fighting about.

"RED! Red!" Silas began walking to the end of the bar. Granny came from behind the counter and began pushing him to the door.

"I want to hear what he has to say?" Red spoke up walking into the diner. Granny let him go and he ran up to her. "Don't touch me," she snapped pushing his hand away.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Fine," she hissed as they walked into the office. His shirtless picture was placed on the desk staring at him. "I thought you loved me? I thought that was all Regina?"

"It was. I do love you Red."

"Then what is this?" She screamed picking up the paper.

"You have to know, I was wasted that night? That was me leaving when I came to my senses. I never…."

"After you slept with her?"

"Yes, I mean."

"I know what you mean. How could you do that?"

"We were broken up, I was pissed off, I had a lot of drinks with Whale and then Regina showed up and I slept with her." The two sat in silence and Silas realized how bad that sounded. "I'm so sorry Red. I love you, and as long as I live I won't…"

"I don't want to hear your promises anymore. Leave."

"Red, listen to me. This is her plan, she probably got Sidney to wait outside her house to get this picture. I was leaving because it was right to leave, she made me think it was you."

"Was she good?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean." Red's face had become as red as her hood.

"No, it must not have been I can barely remember that night. I was so drunk."

"I don't want…"

"Red I love you. I can't say it enough, I love you so much please, let's get past this."

"How can we get passed this? You slept with Regina? Was this the first time?"

"The only time!"

"I knew I shouldn't have forgiven you," she sighed ripping the emerald necklace off her neck and held it out. "I don't want it, I don't want anything that makes me think of you. Take it, I really don't want to see you ever again. TAKE IT!" she barked. Silas shook his head and she threw the necklace at him and opened the door.

"Red, can we just talk?"

"We just did, get out." Silas grabbed the door and slammed it shut. "You cheated on me."

"We were on our break!"

"Just when I trust you again you give me another reason to hate you," she sighed as he looked at her with hurt filled eyes. "I don't want to continue to forgive you and then have you do something like this, just leave." Silas looked at her for a second but soon left. The green gem shown brightly in sun and he walked to the harbor. Screaming he threw the emerald into the bay, he watched the rings slowly disappear and he reached in his pocket and looked at the locket. Rolling it in his hand he thought about it. He lifted his hand but couldn't throw it. He looked at the locket again and opened it seeing the two children smiling at each other. Bending each side back he broke the hinge and separated the pieces and walking over to a bench he released the pieces and watched them land in the grass. Sitting on the bench he stared at the horizon.

_After Regina let his heart go she gave him free range of the castle. Silas walked into a hall with nearly a thousand mirrors. "Odd," his voice echoed down the large hall. _

_"What's odd is your back," a voice echoed back. The mirror in front of Silas fogged and a man's face appeared. "You'll never be with my queen."_

_"I don't want your queen. What is a mirror in love with her?" _

_"I would be careful what you say to me."_

_"Why, because of this curse she is planting. I am so scared," Silas laughed. "I am not afraid of a stupid mirror," Silas laughed again and exited the hall. He entered the queen's quarters and found his father standing before her. _

_"Where is she?" Regina asked sounding all too happy. _

_"Right in there," he pointed to a door. Regina walked in and Silas ran over to his father. "What are you doing here?" _

_"Long story, can we go now?" _

_"I'm not done here," Hook reprimanded his son. _

_"What do you mean? You got what the queen wanted now we leave, come on," Silas sighed walking for the doors, but his father didn't follow. "Come on, I want to go home. I want to see her ag-"_

_"Your not going to see her again. This curse the queen is placing upon the kingdom strikes soon, your never gonna see her again." _

_"I don't believe you," Silas laughed._

_"You never do."_

_"What's that supposed to mean, Papa?"_

_"Your a pirate, your not supposed to be in love." _

_"Unless its with another Pirate? Like how you got Mama to become one?" _

_"That is a different story."_

_"You know what I don't want to talk about it. I'm taking the crew back to the ship, if your not their in three hours we sail without you."_

_"So your charging a mutiny?" _

_"If it makes you come, then yes," Silas sighed walking away from his father. He did as he said gathered the crew and waited aboard the ship. Moments before the time ran out Hook came running for the ship. _

_"Starboard, the captain comes!" Mr. Smee yelled as the entire crew ran to the starboard side cheering. His father climbed aboard with a woman in a black dress. _

_"Who are you?" Silas asked standing above them at the wheel. _

_"My name is Cora," she said softly as Silas looked at her suspiciously. His father stepped up to the wheel deck and pulled the silver and black pearl necklace out from his satchel. _

Silas noticed a few dark clouds forming above the forrest and quickly disappear. "That was odd," he mumbled starting to walk to the woods. Before he entered the woods he felt odd, as if he left something at the bench and with a groan walked back to the bench he sat upon. He looked a few times around the area noticing nothing was there and sighed. When he looked out to see he saw on the horizon what looked to be a massive ship and he could feel his heart start to race. "Impossible," he whispered and ran down the ramp onto the docks.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! The chapters following this one are going to be the starting of Part 2 of Season 2. When the show resumes in January I will be bleeding my thoughts into the show so please continue to read and thanks. PLEASE don't forget to review.**


	13. All too Much

Silas watched as the all too familiar ship came closer and closer. "PAPA!" he screamed jumping like a fool. All he could do was wave and wait for the ship to dock. When it finally reached the dock he stood up and the ramp hit before his feet he ran up onto the ship. Captain Hook stood a few feet away alone on the ships deck. "Papa?" Tears were filling both their eyes.

"Silas, I…I don't know what to say," the captain cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid, I shouldn't have taken any anger toward you," Silas ran up to him and hugged him. "Your here and that's all that matters, let's…Papa? Are you alright?" Hook sighed and his son stepped back. "You came for another reason."

"I came for you and another reason," Hook laughed.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment but there is business to be done," Cora spoke up coming out of the captain's quarter's.

"What is she doing here?" Silas pointed at the woman almost wanting to kill her himself. "Your working for her? I thought you changed."

"Silas, that's not true, I came for you, I thought everything would be normal between us."

"Yeah, after twenty eight years you would think that?"

"Where's my daughter?" Cora stepped forward as Silas stepped back.

"Why would I tell you? I know who you are I know why your here. I know you should leave before someone kills you."

"Like you," Cora laughed and looked around the ship.

"Cora," Hook growled as she smiled at the man.

"Dear boy, I just want to see my daughter, is that so much to ask for."

"You have caused enough damage and I think an old shrew like you would get that." Silas stepped closer to her.

"Isn't that sweet, Hook? Your boy is finally standing up for himself."

"I lost everything already there is nothing you can take from me." Cora looked at him with a saddened face but quickly smiled. "You were right," Silas sighed and looked at his father. "I shouldn't have loved her."

"Silas, I was pissed off that you had someone cherished and your mother was dead."

"But you were right, I didn't belong with her, so we're done, I give her up. I should be with another pirate," Silas sighed not paying attention to Cora. She turned and looked at Hook.

"And that Captain Hook, is why love is weakness," she smiled and rolled her eyes. Cora quickly turned around and shoved her hand in Silas' chest holding onto his heart. Silas winced and gasped for air as her clench grew tighter on his heart. "It's so sad a face and body like yours has to waste," Cora sighed as Silas dropped to his knees. His heart felt like it burned and he could die any second. With his eyes as wide as they could be he looked to his father hoping for him to stop her. She ripped his heart out and stared at it for a moment and then looked at him. Silas placed his hand to his chest gasping.

"You aren't going to get away with this," Silas growled looking at Cora who just laughed.

"That's what you think, and you can think it as much as you want for I have the power right here," she smiled waving his own heart at him. Silas made a quick dash to his father and pulled his father's dagger from his boot and pointed it at Cora.

"Stand down," Hook whispered to his son.

"Whose side are you on, Papa?" Cora smiled and chuckled and stared at Silas with his heart at her eye level. Silas stepped forward ready to kill her but Cora squeezed tighter on the heart and Silas screamed out in pain dropped the blade and collapsed on deck groaning clenching his chest.

"Cora!"

"You came here to skin your Crocodile, now go," she waved as Silas continued to scream and hold where his heart was.

"I came here also for my son, now stop," Hook barked as she looked at the man curled on the deck. Cora groaned in anger and slammed his heart back into his chest.

"Consider this a warning, next time your father isn't here watch out," she whispered with her hand still on his chest. She stepped off the ship as Hook helped his son up.

"I was wrong, you belong with that girl."

"Papa, I screwed up, we're no longer together. I should…"

"Hook! Come on," Cora called as he sighed.

"Can we talk later?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I need to take care of some business myself," Silas nodded as his father hugged him. It felt weird but at the same time right, like his life was actually normal again. Silas sat on the railing of the ship and looked around.

_"Mama, mama," a very young Silas ran up to a woman dressed in dark and showy clothing. _

_"I want you to stay below deck until we leave port this afternoon," she sighed with a small smile. _

_"Mama, what's wrong?" _

_"This place is too dangerous," she reprimanded as Silas looked at her confused. _

_"Milah, do you have to try and scare him?" Hook laughed walking over to them. _

_"I'm just trying to protect him," she smiled. Silas ran for the ramp to get off the ship. "You know what this place is," she reprimanded her husband before running after her child. "I told you to stay here," she grabbed the little boys wrist and pulled him closer to her. _

_"I wanna explore," he whined. "I'm bored here, please, mama?" Silas begged as she sighed. _

_"Go on, but don't go far," she sighed as Silas smiled and ran down the ramp. _

_"Don't go far!" Hook yelled as the young boy ran down the docks and into the town. Silas walked past a few buildings and ran into a few boys playing with a ball. _

_"Hi," Silas called as the kids looked at him funny. _

_"Um…hi," the oldest of the group said awkwardly. _

_"Can I play? I've been on a ship for a month and I don't have friends," Silas smiled as if it was no big deal. _

_"What are you like four?"_

_"I'm five, and if you don't want me to play fine…"_

_"No, I'm sorry, just you seem more mature for a five year old," the boy laughed throwing Silas the ball. "My name's Baelfire, but you can call me Bae."_

_"I'm Silas," he nodded throwing the ball back. The group of boys played for a few hours and when the sun was setting Silas had to leave. _

_"Can I see the ship?"_

_"Yeah sure," Silas nodded as both boys walked back to the docks. When they got to the ships Bae's mouth dropped and Silas laughed. _

_"Yep, it's huge, it gets boring sometimes though." _

_"How can something that big be so boring?" _

_"Trust me, I can't do anything. I'm too small for the cannons and my mother hates it when I climb to the crows nest, but you can see for miles."_

_"Silas, your mother and I have been…never mind," Hook demanded as Silas looked at the deck and saw his mother staring at them. He never saw that look on her face before as if she was crying. _

_"Bye, Bae," Silas waved walking back to the ship with his father. _

_"Hey, if your here tomorrow come find me," Bae called back before running down a dark alley. Silas' father grabbed his bicep and looked at his son. _

_"I don't want you leaving the ship at all until we get to the next port."_

_"But, Papa, I made…"_

_"Not here Silas," he barked as they got on the ship. _

_"Who was that?" his mother asked almost crying. _

_"I made a new friend, his name was Baelfire, Mama are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine," she kissed his head. "Now go to bed," she wiped a tear from her cheek and pushed him toward the door. Silas finally got in bed when he heard a long commotion and got out of bed. "I never loved you," his mother said to a scary looking man._

Silas looked around the ships deck and walked into the captains quarters and everything looked the same but a large case that sat on a desk by the window. He walked up to it and smiled at the sword behind the glass. He lifted the door slowly and pulled it out. "I can't believe he kept it," Silas laughed to himself before tying the sword to his belt. "Now, I need to help my friends." Silas smiled and ran out the door and onto the docks and made his way toward town.


End file.
